Popple Peeps
The ' 'Izzy called them that in "Win a Free Treehouse!" is a group of Popples in Popplopolis that consists of Mike Mine, Gruffman, Penny Popplar, and Polly Popplar. They all served as rivals for the Best Popple Pals, as well as the recurring antagonists of Popples. Members * Mike Mine: a greedy Popple who's the de facto leader of the group. * Gruffman: a grumpy but a bit unintelligent Popple who's the second-in-command of the group and Mike's partner-in-crime. * Penny and Polly Popplar: a pair of sly, mischievous, and scheming semi-identical Popple twins. Allies Temporarily allies "]] * Unnamed green and yellow Popple — A green and yellow young Popple who's one of the Peeps' classmates. He would often be on the Popple Peeps team whenever they have to face off against the Best Popple Pals during a competition since there're only four members of the Peeps instead of five. However, it's likely he's not an official member of the group since he, like the rest of his classmates, fears Mike and Gruffman. The Popple is seen on the Popple Peeps team in "Teacher of the Year", "At the Pop of Her Game", and "Pop Luck". Enemies * Best Popple Pals — A group of five Popple friends who're the Popple Peeps' classmates and rivals. The Popple Peeps are often the rival team for the Pals during a competition, such as a poppleball game or the Pop to the Top quiz show. ** Sunny — A tomboyish Popple who's both the athlete and the de facto leader of the group. During a poppleball game, the Popple Peeps would usually face off against Sunny's team. ** Bubbles A sweet bubbly Popple with a love for fashion and music. ** Izzy: An energetic Popple with a love for adventure. Penny and Polly used to have huge crushes on him. ** Lulu: An intelligent Popple who's the inventor of the group. ** Yikes: A fun-loving Popple with a heart of gold despite his lack of intelligence. Trivia in "At the Pop of Her Game".]] * Despite being friends and are often seen hanging out with each other, sometimes the Popple Peeps wouldn't get along with each other. An argument would usually happen either because of Mike's big greed and ego, Gruffman's lack of intelligence, or Penny and Polly fighting over Izzy. * Penny and Polly both seem to be the friendliest of the Peeps since they're the only members of the group to never seen bullying one of their classmates, and they would instead sometimes behave nicely to them, especially to the Best Popple Pals. * Out of the Popple Peeps, Mike greatly despises the Best Popple Pals the most. While Gruffman and the Popplar twins all show some respect to the five Pals and are occasionally seen being friendly to them, Mike have did many heartless acts to them; from stealing Lulu's inventions to even nearly destroyed the Best Popple Pals' friendship with Yikes in "The Popple Who Knew Too Much". * Penny and Polly are the only members of the Peeps to be related as well as sharing the same voice actress in the English dub. * Because of his design, Gruffman is considered the oldest of the Peeps. * Despite being rivals with the Best Popple Pals, Penny and Polly both have crushes on Izzy. But as of "Pop Up", they both moved on and start developing crushes on Mike. * In "Win a Free Treehouse!", the Popple Peeps briefly owned the Treepod after Mike found the Treehouse Medal of Ownership, but in the end they returned it to the Best Popple Pals. * Out of the Best Popple Pals, the Popple Peeps all seems to dislike Sunny the most. Aside from being the rival team against Sunny's during a poppleball game, Mike and Gruffman both enjoy making fun of and sabotaging Sunny and her friends, while Penny and Polly are secretly jealous of her for being "nice" and "perfect", as seen in "Seeing Double". * In "Teacher of the Year", the Popple Peeps are part of Coach Loudly's team for the Pop to the Top competition while the Best Popple Pals (excluding Yikes) are part of Margaret Shush's team. * The Popplar twins are the only members of the Popple Peeps that didn't have their name changed in the French dub. Mike Mine's is changed to Mika Moi while Gruffman's is changed to Brutus.This is according to the French subtitles from Netflix. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Popple Peeps